Field of Invention
The current invention concerns novel analogs of 1.alpha., 25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 which are agonists for both the slow genomic responses and agonists of rapid nongenomic responses and analogs which act solely as agonists or antagonists for the rapid nongenomic cellular responses in a wide array of diseases in which 1.alpha., 25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 or its prodrugs are involved. In particular, the invention concerns analogs depicted by the general formulae I-V.